


Pragmatic Or Overprotective?

by Gloomier



Series: Growing Family [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Humor, M/M, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Sakumo Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: Sewing useful seals on your daughter's baby clothing and sewing seals on your husband's new clothes, after he has destroyed them, are two very different things.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Growing Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775407
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636149) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream). 



> "Directly" follows ladyxdaydream's fic with a bit of a time skip! So this would make a little more sense if you read that fic and the one that came before it.
> 
> However, this can be read as is if you just want to read something cute and funny!

Seals, in essence, were Iruka’s life.

Well, they were, before Tomo came along anyhow.

(He loved Kakashi very much, but if he was honest, his husband was a very close second to his love of seals.)

With just a brush, ink, and some paper, a skilled seals user could do a nearly exhaustive list of amazing things with seals. All it took was a creative mind and some problem-solving skills.

Iruka liked to believe himself a very modest man in all the things he did. However, his mastery of seals, for as young as he was, was not something he was at all modest about. Iruka was the closest thing to a seals master that currently resided in Konoha. His skills were highly sought after and brought him a considerable amount of respect.

Iruka had been set on the path of becoming a master of seals at a young, impressionable age. So what if it was more accurate to say he had been punished with learning and practicing seals while he was still pre-genin? He used to be a troublesome kid due to some harsh circumstances, but what kid wouldn’t be a menace after _that?_

The point was, Iruka was very grateful toward Sakumo and Hiruzen for straightening him out the way they did, and for giving him purpose. Were it not for his father-in-law and his adoptive father, Iruka wouldn’t be sitting on the couch in his home, completely focused on sewing warming seals into his daughter’s baby clothes.

Sewing seals into clothing was not something Iruka was new to. He put seals on anything and everything that could hold the designs. He also had seals for just about anything. There were temperature seals, waterproof seals, and sticking seals just to name a few. Hell Iruka had even created a sound-canceling seal on the fly during a mission so he wouldn’t have to listen to a teammate’s raucous snoring. What kind of ninja _snored_ during a mission anyway? It was inconceivable!

It was finally spring, but there were some years where Konoha couldn’t shake the cold and snow until mid-April. This year was one of those years, and to combat the lingering chill, Iruka decided that all of Tomo’s clothes and blankets needed warming seals to keep her from getting cold when they went out and about.

These weren’t the typical heat seals Iruka sewed in his and Kakashi’s clothes either. Those were much too warm for a three-month-old, especially the ones he made for Kakashi (who turned into a heat-seeking octopus in the winter). Iruka had to rebuild it from the ground up to make sure they wouldn’t end up cooking their three-month-old daughter instead of keeping her warm and cozy. While he was at it, Iruka had also fine-tuned the chakra storage clause to better contain and regulate the chakra that the heat clause fed off to function.

“Really, Iruka?” Kakashi asked incredulously as he entered the living room.

Iruka didn’t so much as blink as he pushed the needle through the cloth of the sandy-colored puppy onesie with black spots that Anko had gifted them. Iruka had been torn between laughter and murder. It was meant to be a bad joke about Hatakes and dogs, but Tomo looked absolutely adorable in it. Iruka didn’t have the heart to throw it out (or burn it).

“ _Really_ what?” Iruka muttered.

“You’re sewing seals into our daughter’s clothes,” Kakashi pointed out, trying not to laugh, “Clothes that she will be outgrowing in a few more months.”

Iruka paused in his sewing and glanced up at Kakashi, shooting his husband a withering look. “And I sew new seals onto _your_ new uniforms every time you destroy your old ones. One is as bad as the other.”

Kakashi had an incredibly infuriating habit of destroying his clothes in all sorts of wild scenarios—to the point where Iruka thought he was doing it on purpose. Kakashi was extremely lucky he was so well-loved.

“I thought you said you’d only be putting seals on the blankets, her carrier, and most of the stuff in the diaper bag.”

Iruka huffed indignantly and resumed his sewing. “I did.”

“I think you got carried away,” Kakashi teased.

“I—” Iruka began to argue but snapped his mouth shut and nearly pricked himself with the sewing needle.

Kakashi snickered like the smug jerk that he was.

“You know, there’s a bet going to see which of us is going to be the overprotective parent. Keep this up and I’ll be collecting some winnings.”

Iruka blushed.

Of course, he knew about the bet. Shinobi are skilled at stealth and deception during missions, but they turned into incorrigibly terrible gossips—who couldn’t control the volume of their conversations—during their off time.

 _“Ass._ Of course, you’d bet against me.” Iruka complained, looking back up at Kakashi and pointing at him accusingly. “But I’ll warn you now, Sakumo put a pretty large bet down on _you._ He was positively smug when he caught you posting your ninken out in front of Tomo’s nursery.”

Now it was Iruka’s turn to be smug. Nothing was more gratifying than watching Kakashi’s smirk turn into a pained grimace. The blush he was sporting was rather cute too.

“I’m sure we can come to some agreement though,” Iruka added slyly, his lips curling into a smirk.

“Are you blackmailing me?” Kakashi scoffed even as amusement twinkled in his eyes.

“Blackmail is such an _ugly_ term. Think of it more as a compromise between two married adults for the sake of the family.”

“Fine,” Kakashi sighed, heavy on the exaggeration, “But I want something in return first,” he hedged.

Iruka arched an eyebrow expectantly.

Kakashi pulled the arm he had been holding behind his back—that Iruka had only just now noticed—and presented Iruka with a new uniform still wrapped in its plastic protector.

Iruka stared between the offered parcel and Kakashi’s blank face. It took a minute for it to sink in that Kakashi had destroyed another uniform.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Iruka said flatly.

“Nope,” Kakashi replied brightly, not at all afraid of potential consequences that Iruka would rain down on his head like hellfire. “I think it may be time to start development on seals that make objects indestructible.”

Iruka did consider such a seal—the applications would be monumental—but the development period could take months, possibly years. As he saw it, the theory was just a fun puzzle to throw around when work wasn’t so busy. Now that Tomo was in their lives, Iruka couldn’t drop everything for research and development like he used to.

He didn’t tell Kakashi any of this.

“You didn’t have a mission.” Iruka pointed out coolly while his blood boiled beneath his skin.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ah, this time it was Sakura’s fault,” he admitted.

“How?”

“Well, it turns out she hasn’t entirely mastered chakra control and precision,” Kakashi explained, “We were sparring, and one of her punches had a little too much chakra behind it. I barely escaped death, but my clothes paid the price.”

Iruka laughed hard and long until his lungs burned and his face was ruddy.

“Oh!” Iruka gasped, wiping away mirthful tears. “Oh, _shit!”_

“It wasn’t that funny,” Kakashi mumbled, letting his arms fall back to his sides.

“Yes, it was. It was definitely that funny. Your sixteen-year-old student blasted your clothes off with just a chakra-infused punch.” Iruka giggled as he tried to get himself under control.

Iruka remembered how awful Kakashi felt about his neglect of Sakura’s training. He was a killer, that’s all he had known throughout his career. His offensive skills were better suited to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura needed a different teacher with a different mindset and skillset. But then Tsunade had come to town and Sakura had caught her eye. Now she was well on her way to becoming a terrifyingly powerful kunoichi.

“I could have _died,_ Iruka,” Kakashi pouted.

“You didn’t, though. Sakura may be a force of nature now, but the only way she’d kill you is if you let her.” Iruka argued, patting the spot on the couch next to himself, beckoning Kakashi to join him. “You wouldn’t let her kill you, Kakashi.”

Kakashi tossed the new uniform on the coffee table and dropped onto the couch, nearly into Iruka’s lap.

“That’s not even the worst part,” Kakashi whined pitifully.

Iruka snorted and immediately leaned into Kakashi, his sewing left abandoned for the moment to hear the rest of his husband’s absurd tale.

“I had to run buck-naked through this village—”

“I hope you had the forethought to escape before you scarred your student for life.”

“Of course I did,” Kakashi huffed, “anyway, I had to run to Gai’s place since his apartment was closest.”

Iruka wanted to be annoyed at Kakashi for streaking through the village (and he very much preferred it if his very happily-married husband wasn’t on display to the entire village in all his glorious nudity), but the implication of what Kakashi had just said...

“No!” Iruka gasped.

“Yes,” Kakashi confirmed solemnly.

“I want to say that I’m sorry that happened to you, but that would make me a liar.” Iruka laughed. He was torn between enjoying the image of Kakashi wearing one of Gai’s green jumpsuits and wanting to cleanse himself with bleach.

“You’re mean,” Kakashi sighed morosely.

Iruka leaned in and kissed Kakashi’s bare cheek. Or he would have kissed Kakashi’s cheek if his husband hadn’t turned his head at the last minute. Kakashi immediately deepened what was only supposed to have been a reassuring and comforting gesture.

“Feel better now?” Iruka asked breathlessly when they parted. Kakashi looked smug again, but Iruka decided to let him have this one. He wouldn’t spurn any chance to kiss his husband silly.

“Yep!” Kakashi replied, grinning.

“Good,” Iruka said as he leaned forward to grab the new uniform off the coffee table. “I think it’s time you learned to sew seals on your clothes.”

The resulting moan of despair and Kakashi’s defeated expression was quite satisfying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's Oh Fuck Moment: A Comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hours after posting this fic, I got the urge to immortalize the moment Kakashi realized his mistake in sparring with Sakura.
> 
> Enjoy this short comic I made.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Teething](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917486) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream)




End file.
